Two Princes and A Pirate
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Leia has to decide who to marry for the better of the galaxy: Prince Xizor or Prince Isolder. But will she follow what the galaxy wants, or will she follow her own heart? HanLeia. Please R&R!


Two Princes and a Pirate

A short story by Serena Kenobi

Summary: This is a story about Leia, Han, Luke, and Princes Isolder and Xizor. Of course, other characters are thrown in. Leia has to decide who she will marry: Xizor or Isolder, for the better of the galaxy. However, a meeting from a certain someone will help her make the right choice.

Disclaimer: I own Star Wars. Right, and I'm a Wookiee. I don't THINK so!

* * *

It was the biggest decision of her life. And she had to make it in less than forty-eight hours. Princess Leia Organa Skywalker would finally decide whom she was going to marry. The Princess of Alderaan, daughter of Lord Darth Vader, sister of Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, and a Rebel leader would make the choice who she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

There were two suitors to choose from. The first one was the Falleen Prince and the leader of the Black Sun, Prince Xizor. He had wealth, power, everything. His green skin, dark eyes, and black hair made him very attractive, and his outward appearance was 'dangerous'. The second was also a prince, the prince of Hapes. Prince Isolder had golden hair, clear blue eyes, and a handsome face. Many considered him to look like a god. He also had money and power.

Leia was at this moment supposed to be quietly thinking over her choices. In truth, she was completely panicking. Pacing back and forth in her apartment, she ranted and raved, freaking out. But she was not alone. Oh no, her brother and friends had to be there to hear her. And believe me, they weren't enjoying it.

"I mean, he's the leader of a criminal organization," Leia fumed, walking back and forth furiously, "That should be a con, right? But then, Isolder's got that _snake_ of a mother... she murdered his former wife, for Force's sake!"

Poor Luke rubbed his eyes, sighing loudly. "Listen, Leia," he interrupted suddenly, "There are pros and cons to both of them. I, personally, would rather go for Isolder. But then, it's your decision. I mean, I also wouldn't want you to get killed by his mother, either."

"Great and wise advice, oh Mr. All Powerful Jedi Master," Han shot at him sarcastically.

Luke glared at him. "Well, what do _you _think?" he retorted, a bit annoyed.

"Choose neither!" Han replied firmly. "I say they're both crooks."

"Hey, she's got to choose one, Mon Mothma and all of the other leaders say she has to pick either. It's for the better of the galaxy," Lando put in.

Luke and Han gave him a defiant stare, and he gulped. "On second thought, I'll just leave it up to you, Leia," he quickly added.

"I say Xizor," Wes said thoughtfully. Though nobody really cared what he thought.

Wedge shook his head. "Nah, go for Isolder. He's not as bad as Xizor."

"Xizor," Wes retorted stubbornly.

"Isolder."

"Xizor."

"Isolder!"

"Xizor!"

"Isolder!"

"Why you bantha brained idiot!"

"Stupid good-for-nothing stinker of a pilot!"

Wedge leapt up, fists brought up. "Right!" he cried, "I'll do you for that!" With that, he charged at Wes furiously.

Luke and Han had to tear them apart before any real damage could be done to either of the Rouge pilots.

"SHUT UP!"

All the men, plus one Wookiee, cowered at the sound of Leia's voice. They all quickly slunk back into their original seats, red in the faces.

"All of this stupidity is not going to help me make a right decision, here!" Leia continued on, giving them her famous glare. She then turned to Wes and Wedge, who shrunk as deep as they possibly could into their seats. "And if you two don't stop behaving like two-year olds, then I will seriously chop both of your heads off with Luke's lightsaber! From the way you're sounding, why don't _you_ two marry Isolder and Xizor!" seething, she once again began to pace the room, muttering to herself.

The two pilots glanced at each other sheepishly. "Listen, we're sorry, Princess," Wedge apologized. "We're just trying to help you out."

"Yeah, we'll stop," Wes added.

Lando sighed. "Thank goodness," he replied, and checked his chrono-watch. "Well, it looks like I'd better be going, I've got a meeting with General Nadine. You losers coming with me or what?" he said, glancing at the two Rouge pilots with raised eyebrows.

"Sure," Wedge said, standing up. "I'll see you guys later. Wish you luck on your choice, Princess," he nodded, and left with Lando and Wes.

Leia watched them leave and huffed, plumping down into an empty chair. "I don't know what to do," she admitted.

Han felt a pang of sadness and reached for her hand. "Hey, listen sweetheart, whatever happens, I'm here for you," he replied sincerely.

Chewie moaned and covered his face with a paw. Han looked at him. "Well don't get so discouraged," he snapped, "Come on, let's keep a little optimism here!"

Luke glanced from Leia to Han, thinking quietly. "Leia, I'm sure you'll do the right thing in the end," he said, standing up. "I have to go find the droids, Threepio will be worried if I'm late for a debriefing. See you guys later." And with that, he walked out, cloak billowing softly.

Leia looked at Han, blushed, and spoke up. "Well, I have a date with Xizor first, and then I have one with Isolder. I just hope everything goes all right." She was very downcast.

Han stared at her for a second. "Yeah," he finally said, disheartened, "Me too. Catch ya later, Worship." He stood up and went out of the room, Chewie following him. Leia stared after him, a pained look on her face.

"I just can't do the right thing anymore, can I," she said to herself, shaking her head slowly.

"Now that's no way to talk," a sudden voice spoke up, startling her.

She turned quickly to see none other than an apparition of her father, Anakin Skywalker, standing next to a seat. He sat down in the chair, looking at her steadily with his blue eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked uncomfortably, shifting uneasily.

Anakin sighed shortly. "Listen, Leia," he began, fiddling with his robes, "I know that you and I haven't had the best history, and that I haven't been the father that I should have been. But I just come here to warn you about your choice."

"What about my choice?" she questioned bitterly.

Anakin stared at her hard for a second before slowly rising to his feet and moving about the room. "I know it's been hard for you, Leia," he continued, "And I also know you want what's best for the galaxy. It's what your mother wanted as well."

Leia's ears perked up, intrigued. She listened closely as Anakin went on. "... But sometimes you need to make your own choices, Leia," he said wisely. "This marriage is your decision to make, no one can make it for you. So make the right choice. Either follow the path of your heart or follow the path of what others want of you. I won't say anything more."

Leia slowly smiled. "Thanks... father," she replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

Anakin grinned. "Your mother says hello," he added, "She said she's very proud of you. Don't worry, I'll be back. Or Obi-Wan will, anyways. Goodbye, my daughter." He nodded and disappeared.

Leia sat there for about half an hour in complete silence.

- - -

The next day Leia found herself scrambling to find something to wear. She pulled out endless amounts of garments, robes, and dresses, but couldn't find anything suitable.

"Well what about this one?" Luke asked, pulling a dress off the hook.

Leia turned around to look at it and made a face. "That's when I accidentally spilled my Bothan soufflé on the minister," she replied, "It doesn't bring back too many fond memories."

Luke shrugged and took out another one. "How about this one?"

"No way! I went to the opera in that, and this guy next to me kept hitting on me. I finally punched him in the face, and his popcorn fell onto the dress." Luke snickered as she continued to search through her drawers furiously. "Hey, what do you think of this one?" she asked, showing him a garment.

Luke shook his head and replied, "No... it's just too... I don't know... wishy-washy."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Wishy-washy?" she echoed, throwing it on her bed. "You're the strangest Jedi I've ever met."

"Don't blame me, I didn't have many teachers to help me," Luke replied stubbornly. "They both died really soon after I started to train with them."

"Resent that, I do," the ghost of Yoda suddenly piped up indignantly.

The twins whisked around to face him. "Yoda," Luke said, shocked.

Leia groaned inwardly. "I'll leave you two Jedi to catch up," she quickly spoke up, "I'm gonna go meet Prince Xizor now. Socatchyalaterbye!" she called out, racing out the door, putting the last adjustment onto her hairpiece.

Yoda glanced at Luke. "Very strange, your family is," he remarked.

Luke glared at him. "Hey, I resent that," he shot back.

--

Leia walked into the large restaurant, glancing around anxiously for any sign of Prince Xizor. She finally spotted him, drinking some Jawa alcohol. She hurried over to his table and curtseyed. "Prince Xizor," she started, "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

The Falleen prince looked up at once, clearly taken with her. "Ah, your Highness, all other things fade away when once you grace the room with your presence," he said gallantly, rising and kissing her hand.

Leia inwardly had the notion to sock him. "Er... thank you." She sat down in her seat. "What do you intend on ordering today?" she asked him conversationally, looking up at him from behind the menu.

Xizor thought for a minute before replying, "I do believe I shall have the Utapauian marsala, it's one of my favorites. And you?"

Leia quickly covered her face with the menu to keep from making a vomiting face. The marsala was a completely disgusting food, she had tried it before. Cringing, she slowly brought the menu back down. "That's fine," she said through clenched teeth, "I think I'll just have some bread and water." Her appetite was gone.

Xizor frowned. "No my dear, I cannot allow you to have such a low variety of food!" he protested. "I shall order you a marsala."

"NO!" Leia nearly shouted, but quickly composed herself. "I mean, I'm not that hungry. I had a rather large breakfast."

The Prince nodded. "Well darling, if you do not feel well, perhaps we should skip lunch and spend the rest of the day in my apartment."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "You mean, just talking?" she cautiously asked.

Xizor nodded energetically. "Yes, of course, talking," he quickly replied, though Leia had a feeling he wasn't telling the truth.

"Well... I guess." She didn't want to spend lunch here, she was certain she was going to barf any minute now if she was around food much longer.

The two walked out, entered his speeder, and drove to his temporary apartment. There they got out and went inside.

"Wow..." Leia remarked, looking around.

"You like it, darling?" Xizor gushed excitedly, beaming proudly.

Leia didn't know what to say. "It's so... so... black..." was all she could muster. The whole apartment was dark and very Imperial looking, with strange weapons and masks hanging on the walls.

"This vibroblade I got for killing a large Rancor," Xizor boasted, walking beside her. "And that one I earned from your father for discovering a plot against him. But we won't talk of him now. We should talk about us and our future, Leia." He sat the both of them down. "It doesn't matter what happens tomorrow, or the day after that..." he went on, "What matters is here and now." With that, he tried to kiss her.

Leia pulled back instantly. "Uh.. I really should be getting home now," she said, standing up, "I'll see you later..."

Xizor grabbed her arm. "No, you must not leave," he objected, trying to kiss her again.

"Let go of me!" she cried, and abruptly kicked him in the groin.

"OOOWWWFF!" Xizor screamed, falling to his knees. He writhed around in pain as Leia got the heck out of there. She zoomed to her apartment and ran through the hall, suddenly smacking into Han.

"Leia!" he said, pleased to see her. "Hey, how was your date with Mr. Reptile? Wait, are you all right?"

She nodded, panting. "Yeah, more or less," she replied.

"If he did anything to you, then I'll..." he answered, raising his voice.

Leia shook her head. "No, he didn't do anything, Han," she broke in, "He just tried to kiss me at his apartment, so I kicked him where it hurt."

Han winced. "Ouch," he said, "That guy must've really deserved what he got to get kicked _there._"

Leia nodded, breaking into laughter. "Yeah... I don't know about him. Would you like something to drink?" she walked into her apartment, where she found Luke jabbering with some of his friends over the comlink.

"I don't know how it... wait, she just came in the door," he added, nodding to Leia and Han. "Yeah... I guess... would you shut your trap, Wes?" he suddenly shouted. "No, I don't know. No, I didn't. And NO, I haven't spoken to her, she just got in, I just said that! Force's sake, Wedge, I do not interfere with my sister's private life!" he finally yelled, throwing the comlink across the room, where it banged into Threepio.

"AHH! Master Luke, what I do to deserve that?" he whined, holding up his hands.

"By existing," Luke muttered sullenly. Artoo beeped a laugh at Threepio, who was very taken aback.

Han followed Leia into the kitchen. "Hey, sweetheart, maybe you should rest," he suggested, "You need to have your strength for tomorrow, in case that Blondie tries anything funny."

Leia smiled, touched at Han's concern for her. "Thanks, Han, I'll do that," she replied, drinking some wine.

"Well, okay," Han answered. "But you take it easy, all right?"

She nodded. "Fine, I'll take it easy," she sighed, walking off to her bedroom. Suddenly, she turned around and said, "And Han? Thanks... for everything."

Han gave his lopsided grin as he watched Leia shut the door to her room. Luke, seemingly forgotten, watched the interaction with interest.

---

Leia met Isolder at his apartment, where she found him whining about how his hair was having a bad day.

"It's just.. so... dark now!" he wailed in agony, staring in the mirror. "I'm too perfect to have dark hair! No offense to you, of course," he added quickly, glancing at Leia.

She tried desperately not to roll her eyes. "None taken," she replied dryly.

"You must understand how it is," Isolder went on, staring at himself in the mirror. "Being perfect in every particular way... everyone envious of you. I'm glad my mother got rid of my first wife, she wasn't as perfect as I. But you are a different story, my dear Leia. You and I share a perfection that no one else can possibly even begin to fathom! I must admit, though, you could use a little lightening of your hair... and your eyes could be a little brighter as well.. but you're not _completely_ desperate, like the rest of the inferior world."

Leia stood, trying to conceal her laughter at his utter ridiculousness and conceitedness. "Right... well, shall we be going now?" she asked, interrupting his little speech.

"Well, I could use a little cologne," he huffed, "But I suppose we could go, if that's what you really want to do."

"Yes, it's really what I want to do," she insisted, hurrying out the door.

Isolder sighed and followed her to the speeder.

They spent the rest of the day at the shopping center, looking at different things. Leia particularly stayed a long time in the electronics department, where she was looking at a music player. "See, it has 1,000 gigabytes of storage," she raved, "and it comes in totally cool colors!"

Isolder rolled his eyes, sighing. "Yes, yes, I see," he said, bored, "But I really wanted to look in the men's clothing department. There's a sale there I cannot afford to lose! And you always get attention from the saleswomen there, of course. But then, who on earth _wouldn't _want to pay attention to ME? I am perfect in every way!"

Leia ignored him completely and bought the music player. After a few seconds, she decided to buy one for Luke and Han as well, seeing as how they also enjoyed music.

"Are you done _yet_?" Isolder called, tapping his foot impatiently.

Leia glared at him. "Maybe," she shot back, paying the cashier, who was grinning at them, amused.

They finally made their way into the men's clothing department, where Isolder flirted with every pretty woman he saw. He also bought an enormous amount of clothes, most of which he had Leia carry. And he took hours just trying to decide which clothes to buy.

After spending two hours in there, Leia decided that she had enough. She walked to the speeder, Isolder following her, whining again, and drove him to his apartment.

"Well, Leia, my dear, we shall have to do that again," Isolder said as he got out of the speeder, "But I'm sure we'll do it often when we are married!" he gaily waltzed inside his apartment.

Leia groaned and banged her head against the speeder's dashboard. "This is not my day..."

When she got back up to her apartment, she found the guys all watching a pod race. "Hey everyone," she said tiredly.

"So, Leia," Wes said excitedly, "Who did you like better? Xizor or Isolder?"

Luke punched him in the arm. "Give her a break, will you? She looks exhausted!"

Wes glowered at him.

"Who are you gonna pick?" Wedge asked, "Cause me and Wes got a bet going. Lando's in on it, too."

Leia rolled her eyes. "I should've known," she muttered, putting away some things.

"But I didn't start it this time," Lando added hurriedly. The Rouge pilots glared at him. "What? I didn't!"

Han frowned thoughtfully, observing Leia. He got up and followed her into the bedroom, where he found her sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hey, what's goin' on?" he asked quietly, sitting next to her.

She sighed. "I don't know, Han," she confessed. "I don't know what to do. I want to do what's right for the galaxy and listen to Mothma, Nadine, and the others... but then I just want to do what _I_ want for once." She put her head on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back.

"It's gonna be okay," Han replied softly. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Even if it's not what I like or want."

She lifted her head up to look at him earnestly. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look Leia..." he fumbled for the right words. "No matter who you choose.. I just want you to know, I don't take any of what I said on Endor back. I still feel the same way about you."

Leia smiled softly. "I know," she replied.

Han nodded, staring at her. "I should get going," he added quietly, "Chewie's expecting me. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." He got up and slowly walked out of the room, leaving Leia feeling depressed, and yet, determined.

---

It was finally the day. The day when Leia would choose whom she would marry. Hundreds of reporters and people were eagerly expecting the engagement to either of the princes, and they packed into the large auditorium.

Leia found herself feeling more nervous than she had ever been before as they did her hair backstage. Mon Mothma came up behind her, smiling. "You look absolutely beautiful, Leia," she said. "I'm glad you're choosing someone who is worthy of you."

Leia fought the urge to hurl as she got up and headed towards the auditorium, with Mothma following her.

Amidst the bright lights and the hundreds of people, Leia walked towards the center stage, where she stood behind the podium. She looked down and saw Han, Luke, Chewie, Lando, the droids, the Rouge squadron, and finally the two princes in the audience. Luke gave her an encouraging smile, but Han just looked sad and depressed. Leia swallowed as the people sat down and were quiet. "Thank you all for coming here today," she said, looking at the audience. "I know that both of the Princes have waited for some time to hear the final decision, and I would like to thank them as well." Clapping was heard, and she continued. "Secondly, I would like to thank my brother for encouraging me and being there for me. Also I'd like to thank Lando Calrissian, the entire Rouge squadron, and Mon Mothma for their faith in me." More clapping was heard. "And finally, I would like to thank my father.. for finally showing me what the right thing to do was. I don't think I would be able to be here without him." That was the hardest thing that she had ever said before.

Luke, Han, and Lando's jaws dropped in complete shock. Luke beamed at Leia, showing how proud he was of her. Han gave her a look, though he tried not to show it, of adoration and affection. But Leia saw something else in that gaze. She held it for a minute before continuing on.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. I have finally decided that the man I am going to marry.. the man who has stolen my heart and refuses to give it back... is... General Han Solo."

There was utter silence in the auditorium. Leia swallowed hard again, and glanced downward.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" a sudden yell broke through the silence. Everyone turned to see Luke shouting at the top of his lungs, lunging up and punching the air with his fist. Suddenly seeing all the stares he was getting, he turned very red.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAYYYYY!" the Rouge squadron leapt up, cheering wildly. Lando, of course, joined them, and Artoo beeped happily.

Han sat there, shocked beyond belief. Leia looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, and she smiled at him. Han suddenly leapt to his feet, getting pats on the backs from his friends, ran up the aisle as fast as he could, lunged up the stairs to the stage, and kissed Leia full on, wrapping his arms around her.

There were cheers throughout the entire auditorium, everyone ecstatic, clapping and shouting wildly.

Mon Mothma, Prince Xizor, and Prince Isolder were carried out of the building for trying to murder Han, and were all arrested and put on trial. They all went to prison the next day.

Luke couldn't have been happier for his sister and friend, and was the Ringbearer at their wedding. He is currently dating a former assassin, Mara Jade, and will be proposing to her shortly.

Lando, Wes, and Wedge, both lost their bets to Luke, who won everything. They are still currently paying him back.

As for Leia and Han, the happy couple... they are spending their honeymoon on Naboo, and having a marvelous time. Leia has decided to become a Jedi, and will begin training at Luke's academy.

So, in the end, Princess Leia Organa Skywalker... now Solo, made the right decision. She married the love of her life.

THE END

Well, that was my first.. oneshot, I guess you could call it. Hope you liked, and please don't forget to review!


End file.
